Shino (Izuna)
Summary Shino is a main character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel, and Izuna's best friend. Like her, she’s a kunoichi who still believes in the values of ninjas despite the evolving times. Raised by Gen-An in a ninja clan alongside Izuna, she learned and developed many skills and techniques with her natural talent, which exceeds Izuna's. Shino appears like a cold beauty, but she's compassionate, helpful and well-mannered, though she tends to not talk about problems she's having, like when she went to look for her long lost younger sister, Shizune, by herself. When she got kicked from her job at Mugen Castle, she followed Izuna and Gen-An, alongside Mitsumoto, to find a place for Gen-An to rest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Shino Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, armor, boots and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Crystal Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Pseudo-Teleportation (She can vanish in an instant), Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity and Power Nullification) from various weapons, Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Resurrection, Can steal items |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside, Faster than Izuna), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Human Melee range with swords, and boots; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, boots, ranged weaponry, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Shino is decently smart, has good intuition and instincts, and is very capable and adaptable when in action. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Shino has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Crystal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7